1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment and, more particularly, to a sucker assembly that is attached to an object, such as a wall and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sucker assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a sucker 70, a pull bar 701 secured on the sucker 70, a hollow pressing seat 71 mounted on the pull bar 701 and having a peripheral rim encompassing the sucker 70, an elastic member 72 mounted on the pull bar 701 and biased between the sucker 70 and the pressing seat 71, and a control handle 73 having a first end provided with a pressing portion 731 pivotally mounted on the pull bar 701 in an eccentric manner and pressing the pressing seat 71 and a second end provided with a driving portion 732. The pressing seat 71 has a surface formed with a through hole 711 to allow passage of the pull bar 701.
In operation, the sucker 70 is placed on a surface, such as a wall and the like. When the driving portion 732 of the control handle 73 is driven, the pressing portion 731 of the control handle 73 is pivoted about the pull bar 701 in an eccentric manner and presses the pressing seat 71 to pull the pull bar 701 which pulls the sucker 70 toward the pressing seat 71 so that the sucker 70 is compressed and deformed by the peripheral rim of the pressing seat 71 to produce a vacuum suction force between the surface and the sucker 70 so as to attach the sucker 70 to the surface exactly.
However, when the surface is a rough or rugged surface, the sucker 70 cannot be deformed elastically to fill the corrugated gaps of the rough surface, so that ambient air will enter the space between the sucker 70 and the rough surface as shown in FIG. 9 to break the vacuum state of the sucker 70. Thus, the sucker 70 cannot be attached to the rough surface exactly.